


all shook up

by sad_goomy



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week, Nerd Gladion, Prompt Fic, Punk Moon, Secret Relationship, Tight Spaces, healthy handful of spicy, mahinashipping, moon continues to be a menace, sort of relationship? it's complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy
Summary: Gladion told himself that when he joined Moon's band, he was going to stay far away from the girl who's nothing but trouble.He's currently in a very small supply closet with her.





	all shook up

“You act like you’ve never made out with somebody in a supply closet before.” 

Gladion pants, raising a brow at her as she only smirks, his eyes flickering back to her kiss-swollen lips. Her red lipstick is smudged beyond belief (and he forgets to worry if it got on him because he’s too busy wondering how she manages to still look good with smudged lipstick). His hands are on her waist, touching the sliver of bare skin there, and her hands are fisted into the front of his shirt, and he’s not sure how or when but the top five buttons seem to have come undone. 

“You know what?” His breath comes back to him though his heart still races as he looks at her, the one dim light bulb casting harsh shadows on her face. He shrugs, his own smirk tugging at his lips. “You got me. First time.” 

She laughs, low and raspy, and his stomach swoops at the sound. “That’s a damn shame – you're good at it.” 

There are many things he’s been told he’s good at: piano, accounting, withering glares. Time to add sneaking out of country club events to make out with his not-girlfriend to the list. 

Her lips are back on his neck in a flash, her teeth grazing just below his pulse. A nip at the spot below his ear and he lets out a moan that he didn’t know he was capable of. He can feel her grin against his skin, and she travels lower, to just before his neck meets his collarbone, and bites. His eyes widen and he pulls her closer, hissing, “ _Shit_ , Moon -” 

And she swallows the rest of his sentence in a kiss that ends all too soon. “First rule of secret closet make outs,” she whispers in his ear, low and dangerous and making him shiver, “Stay quiet and don’t get caught.” 

“That’s two rules.” 

She returns his grin with a deadpan frown, but neither last for long when she pulls him back down. Her hands travel up to his shoulder and hair, and she gives a tug that has him reeling. It’d be annoying how easily she can undo him if it wasn’t one of the best things that’s happened to him in a long time. Wanting to retaliate and unable to resist any longer, his hands slowly slide up under her shirt, feeling her warm skin as they travel higher and higher until- 

“Whoa.” She breaks their kiss with wide eyes and a whimper, forehead resting against his as she takes a deep breath. “Maybe,” and she’s panting along with him, trying to come down from the adrenaline for a moment, “Maybe not right now.” 

“Sorry.” His hands are off of her in a fraction of a second, and he bites his lip, scanning her face. “I’m sorry.” 

Moon swallows, shaking her head as she laughs, “No, believe me, I love the enthusiasm, but...” She takes a deep breath, and when she opens her eyes, there’s a hunger that he desperately wants to consume him. 

“If you work me up now, we’re not leaving this closet for a _very_ long time.” 

He wouldn’t mind that. He really wouldn’t mind that at all, he decides, but then they hear footsteps approaching out in the hall and freeze. Even their breathing seems too loud as they listen, and sure enough a horribly familiar voice calls out, “Where could he have gone?” 

Gladion lets his head hit the wall behind him with an internal groan, and Moon bites her lip to keep from laughing. Leave it to his own mother to interrupt at a time like this. 

“I’m sure we’ll find him soon.” 

A third voice, further away, interrupts. “Someone said they saw him out by the tennis courts.” 

And leave it to Kahili to come to his rescue. As the footsteps fade further and further away, and the two can let out a breath, Gladion figures he owes her; however, he should probably think up a different excuse for his absence than doing indecent things in a supply closet with the girl she warned him about. 

“That’s probably my cue to leave.” Moon presses a kiss to the corner of his lips before he can protest, slipping out of his grasp and adjusting her shirt before she turns towards the door. She looks back at him, eyes raking over his body slowly before settling on his face and giving him a wink that’ll be the death of him. “Own any scarves?” 

He blinks, still dazed and unable to hear much beyond the pounding of blood in his ears. “A few.” 

“You’ll need them.” She opens the door, but just before she sneaks out, she turns and gestures to her lips with a smirk. “And you have a little lipstick on your...well, you’ll see.” 

Her smile widens at his chuckle, and he calls out, “Moon?” 

She tilts her head, enjoying the view of having the ever composed Gladion a disheveled, panting mess. It’s a good look on him, she decides. He swallows hard, and his hooded eyes strike a chord deep within her that make her legs go weak. 

“Next time I want to get you worked up.” 

Her lips part for a moment before they curl into his favorite grin of hers. 

“You better, Blondie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> here's the fourth prompt, tight space, which is lifted from one of my wips
> 
> didn't mean to follow up a dark au with a slightly spicy oneshot but here we are I suppose (and Kahili snuck her way into this one and the next prompt, too)


End file.
